Rainbow Life
by falling dandelion
Summary: Naruko: Rasanya ia ingin mati saat ibunya meninggal. Usaha bunuh diri pun ia lakukan. Namun tentu saja, Tuhan punya rencana lain / Sasuke : Dia sudah cukup sibuk dengan dunianya yang rumit. Tapi gadis itu datang, dan di saat pertama sudah menghancurkan rutinitasnya / AU / Review onegaishimasu


Aku pasti akan mati.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya yang bergetar. Sedikit demi sedikit tubuhnya bergerak maju, hingga ia sampai di ujung jembatan. Dengan tatapan ragu, ia menundukkan kepala, mengintip pemandangan di bawahnya. Jalan raya besar yang sudah mulai sepi. Selain karena ini adalah daerah perbatasan, juga karena waktu yang sudah menjelang dini hari.

Keraguan itu terus membayanginya. Namun ia sudah tidak peduli pada apapun lagi. Satu kenyataan kuat menghantamnya.

Perlahan iris birunya menutup.

_Aku akan lompat._

Bersamaan dengan tekadnya itu, ia menerjunkan dirinya. Wajah ayah dan kakaknya terbayang, bersamaan dengan rasa bersalah yang menyelimutinya.

_Maaf Ayah, Kakak._

Ia bergumam dalam hatinya.

Namun tentu saja, Tuhan punya rencananya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**A Sasuke-Naruko fanfiction**

**r**a**i**n**b**o**w l**i**f**e

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke membuka pintu pengemudi truk tua miliknya, lalu menutupnya kembali. Pemuda itu bersandar di sana, melepas topinya sejenak dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sebelum memakai topi itu kembali. Sementara itu, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah permen karet.

"Sasu-kun?"

Panggilan itu membuat sang pemuda berambut raven menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Pintu terbuka dari dalam sebuah rumah mungil yang berada di samping tempatnya memarkir mobil, dan sosok ibunya keluar dari sana. Kening Sasuke berkerut penuh protes, "Ibu belum tidur?"

Guratan lelah tampak di wajah Mikoto yang sudah tak lagi muda. Senyum cantik—kecantikan masa mudanya belum memudar sama sekali—terukir. "Ibu menunggumu. Lagipula, ada beberapa jahitan yang harus ibu selesaikan."

Sasuke jelas tidak setuju, hal itu terlihat dari tatapannya. "Bu, kau harus beristirahat."

"Ne, wakatta Sasu-kun." Mikoto tertawa kecil. "Ah, kau sudah membawa kain-kain yang diberikan oleh Pak Asuma?" Perempuan paruh baya itu berjalan menuju bak terbuka truk anaknya, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun raut wajahnya seketika berubah serius. "Sasu-kun, siapa ini?"

Sasuke berjalan ke arah sang ibu. "Apa?"

Mikoto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh helaian pirang dari sosok yang berbaring telungkup di antara tumpukan karung penuh kain yang harus dijahitnya.

Sasuke membuang permen karetnya. Wajahnya datar saat menatap sosok yang juga asing baginya itu. "Aku tidak tahu."

Mikoto menepuk pundak anaknya; merasa gemas dengan sikap Sasuke yang sungguh cuek. "Kau ini! Bagaimanapun, dia berada di trukmu. Cepat naik!"

Pemuda itu menuruti perintah sang ibu, dengan cekatan membuka bagian belakang truknya dan naik, kemudian membantu Mikoto untuk naik juga.

Dengan tergesa Mikoto membalikkan sosok itu dan memeriksanya. "Yokatta, dia masih hidup. Ne, Sasu-kun, cepat angkat dia dan bawa ke dalam!"

Sasuke sudah ingin membantah. Sosok itu terlihat tidak terluka, dia baik-baik saja dan sepertinya hanya pingsan. Pemuda itu sungguh capek seharian ini, dan yang ingin ia lakukan hanya tidur, sebelum bangun jam sepuluh nanti dan bergegas kuliah. Namun dia tidak tega menolak sang ibu yang juga belum tertidur dan pastinya lebih lelah dari dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu ringan. Sasuke menyadarinya saat dengan mudah ia mengangkat sang gadis dan melompat turun dari truknya. Sang ibu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Mikoto menegur saat Sasuke hendak menurunkan sang gadis di kursi beranda, dengan cepat ditepuknya lagi pundak sang anak, "Letakkan di kamarmu, Sasu-kun!"

Sasuke menghela napas penuh keluhan. "Bu ..."

"Kau mau membantahku?" Mikoto menggerutu. "Cepatlah, ibu akan memeriksanya sebentar. Kau bisa tidur setelahnya."

Sasuke baru hendak memrotes lagi—lalu ia akan tidur di mana?—saat Mikoto menambahkan perkataannya.

"Di sofa."

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

Namikaze Naruko membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, lalu mengerjap karena sinar lampu terasa menusuknya. Gadis itu menggeliat pelan sebelum memutuskan untuk duduk, membuat selimut yang semula dipakainya melorot jatuh.

Di mana dia?

Ruangan itu adalah sebuah kamar kecil yang hanya seluas satu perempat kamarnya. Di ujung ranjang single size yang ia kini duduki, ada sebuah lemari berpintu cermin yang sudah buram, dan di seberangnya ada meja belajar.

Naruko berjalan perlahan, kemudian membuka pintu berwarna cokelat.

Ia dihadapkan pada pemandangan ruang tamu sederhana. Hanya ada sofa dan televisi kecil yang menempel ke dinding. Lalu di pojok ruangan terdapat mesin jahit dan mesin obras, dengan karung-karung yang berisi kain yang menyembul terletak di sampingnya.

Mata biru langitnya seketika tertuju pada sofa. Seorang pemuda tertidur di sana. Wajahnya damai dan tenang. Dan ada ketampanan seorang dewa dari kesederhanaan yang ditunjukkan pemuda itu. Naru berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok di depan sang pemuda.

Malaikat?

Apa ia ada di surga?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Naruko nyaris terlonjak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya. Dari arah ruangan yang hanya diberi sekat tirai sebagai pengganti pintu, seorang perempuan paruh baya tersenyum lalu mendekatinya. Merasa tidak sopan, Naru menegakkan tubuhnya dan membungkuk. "Ah, halo."

Perempuan itu tertawa kecil. Tawa yang anggun. Ia melirik sang pemuda. "Apakah ia tampan?"

Naruko mendongak karena refleks ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Wajahnya memerah seketika. "Ma-maaf bibi ... a-aku tak sopan, 'ttebane!" serunya keras.

Perempuan itu tertawa lagi. "Nama bibi Uchiha Mikoto." Ia berkata. "Yokatta, kau sudah bisa bicara dengan keras dan wajahmu sudah tidak pucat lagi. Siapa namamu?"

Hati Naruko terasa hangat. Perempuan di depannya begitu menyenangkan dan mampu mencairkan suasana di antara mereka berdua. "Naru. Namikaze Naruko."

"Nah, Naru-chan, kau mau mandi? Sini, bibi akan ambilkan handuk dan baju untukmu." Mikoto melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding. Pukul sembilan pagi. "Nanti akan bibi suruh Sasu-kun mengantarmu. Rumahmu ada di mana?"

"Konoha," Naruko menyahut pelan.

"Konoha?" Mikoto mengulang, mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa kau bisa berada di Ame?"

Naruko hanya menunduk, bersiap-siap untuk mendengarkan desakan pertanyaan dari wanita itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo, mandi dulu," ujar Mikoto dengan nada yang masih sama ringannya. Seolah-olah tidak mempermasalahkan keberadaan Naruko dan pertanyaannya yang tidak terjawab.

Naruko mendongak. Mikoto sudah berjalan mendahuluinya, jadi ia mengikuti Mikoto yang memasuki sebuah kamar di dekat tirai, namun gadis itu berhenti di depannya karena merasa tidak sopan.

"Ini," Mikoto keluar beberapa saat kemudian, mengulurkan sehelai handuk dan baju terusan, "Naru-chan mandi dulu, bibi akan melanjutkan membuat sarapan."

Naruko menurut saja saat badannya dihela lembut oleh Mikoto dari belakang. Mereka memasuki ruangan bertirai itu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah dapur kecil yang menjadi satu dengan ruang makan. Di samping kanannya ada sebuah pintu yang Naruko yakini adalah pintu kamar mandi. Ia memasuki pintu itu, lalu bersiap mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruko keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa saat kemudian. "Bi—" Tubuhnya terhenti di depan pintu saat menyadari bahwa Mikoto tidak sendiri, namun bersama pemuda yang tadi tidur di sofa. Pemuda itu mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara kecil dan nada datar, dan Mikoto tertawa lembut mendengarkan.

"Ah, Naru-chan, kau sudah selesai?" Mikoto menghampirinya ketika menyadari kekakuannya, "Sini," tanpa ragu wanita itu menggandeng tangannya, namun sebelum ia melangkah, ia menoleh ke arah sang pemuda, "Sasu-kun, kau mandi dulu, sana."

Kali ini Naruko mau tidak mau harus memasuki kamar Mikoto. Handuk dan baju kotornya diambil wanita itu, lalu ia didudukkan di depan cermin. Naruko menatap cermin ketika Mikoto mengambil sisir dan mulai menyisiri rambut keemasan miliknya. Tenggorokkannya terasa tercekat.

"I-ibuku meninggal dua hari yang lalu." Kata-kata itu keluar tanpa Naruko sadari.

Mikoto menghentikan gerakannya sejenak. "Oh, aku turut berduka," Ia berkata, tulus.

Naruko menggeleng. Sentimental, itu sikapnya akhir-akhir ini setelah kematian sang ibu. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Karena itu ... aku memutuskan untuk bunuh diri. Dan aku melompat dari jembatan."

"Tapi kau malah berakhir di truk penuh kain milik Sasu-kun," Mikoto berkata, setengah geli. "Sou ka, jadi itu yang terjadi." Ia meletakkan sisirnya. Wanita itu kemudian mengelus rambut halus Naruko yang tergerai, "Ibumu pasti bersyukur ketika melahirkanmu. Kau sungguh cantik, Naru-chan."

Perkataan Mikoto entah kenapa membuatnya tak mampu menahan diri. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Naruko berbalik dan memeluk Mikoto erat. Terisak dalam pelukan wanita lembut itu.

"Sstt ...," Mikoto menepuk pundak sang gadis, menenangkan. "Aku tahu itu sangat sulit, namun tak ada ibu yang menginginkan anaknya meninggal karenanya, Naru-chan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bibi, nanti aku akan berkunjung lagi!"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika gadis yang sedari tadi dilihatnya kelewat ceria itu berseru dengan suara keras sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Mikoto yang mengantarkan mereka sampai gerbang.

Pemuda itu mendorong sepedanya, melirik sekilas pada gadis yang kini mengikuti langkahnya dengan langkah ringan. Gadis itu mengayun-ayunkan tas plastik yang berisi baju kotornya, sementara ia sendiri memakai baju milik ibu Sasuke.

Bukankah tadi ibunya bilang gadis ini depresi dan melakukan usaha bunuh diri?

"Lain kali," Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu akhirnya membuka suaranya, "Kalau kau mau bunuh diri, gantung diri saja. Setidaknya dengan begitu organ dalammu selamat dan kau bisa mendonorkannya. Banyak yang lebih membutuhkan."

Naruko mendelik tak suka pada sang pemuda. Apa maksudnya, berkata seperti itu? "Kau berharap aku mati, hah?"

"Setidaknya kau sudah berusaha mati." Sasuke menjawab enteng. Gara-gara gadis ini, ia harus tidur di sofa dan kini mengantarkannya ke stasiun, belum lagi membelikannya tiket. Menyusahkannya saja.

"Kau ikhlas tidak sih menolongku?" Naruko berkata dengan nada tinggi. Pemuda ini benar-benar merusak mood-nya.

"Kalau aku tak ikhlas, apa kau tahu jalan ke stasiun? Aku akan meninggalkanmu, kalau kau tahu."

"Ugh!" Naruko menggembungkan pipinya. Pemuda berambut raven ini benar-benar kurang ajar, berbeda jauh dengan sang ibu yang lembut dan baik hati. "Kau menyebalkan sekali, 'ttebane! Dasar brengsek!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Terima kasih," Ia berucap acuh.

Arghh! Naruko kini memelototi Sasuke saking kesalnya. Gadis pirang itu kemudian menyilangkan tangannya dan kembali menggembungkan pipi.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar sang gadis, kemudian menghela napas, merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri—entah kenapa. Niatnya tadi hanya memberitahu gadis itu bahwa hidup terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan, namun berbicara baik-baik sepertinya memang bukan keahliannya.

"Kya~ pemuda itu tampan sekali!"

"Iya, iya!"

Naruko mengangkat alisnya ketika tanpa sengaja ia mendengar bisik-bisik dari beberapa gadis seumurannya yang mengenakan seragam SMA berjalan melewati mereka.

Tampan? Maksudnya ... si Teme ini? Naruko membatin, melirik Sasuke yang masih berjalan di sampingnya tanpa peduli sama sekali.

Memang sih ..., gadis itu mengakui. Sasuke tampak tampan dalam balutan celana jeans, sepatu sneakers, dan t-shirt yang dipadukan dengan kemeja yang tidak dikancingkan. Tak lupa topi bertengger manis di kepalanya, menimbulkan kesan misterius.

Tapi tetap saja, kalau sifatnya jelek, semua ketampanannya tak berarti apa-apa, Naruko kembali menggerutu dalam hati. Sekali menyebalkan tetap menyebalkan!

"Kita sampai," Sasuke berkata dengan nada yang sama datarnya, mendongkrak sepedanya di parkiran. "Ayo."

Naruko mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Suasana stasiun sangat ramai, meski jam keberangkatan pekerja kantoran sudah terlewat. Tunggu. Langkah Naruko terhenti ketika gadis itu menyadari bahwa ia tidak membawa uang sama sekali. Siapa yang akan membelikannya tiket?

"Teme—lho?"

Panik semakin merayapinya saat ia tidak melihat Sasuke. Di mana pemuda itu? Apa pemuda itu meninggalkannya sendirian dan pulang? Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun Sasuke juga tidak terlihat.

Apakah ia akan berakhir jadi gelandangan di sini?

Naruko bergidik saat pemikiran tak rasional itu menghampiri otaknya. Gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dan duduk di kursi terdekat. "Dasar orang menyebalkan," Ia menggerutu.

"Siapa?"

Gadis pirang itu nyaris terlonjak. "Teme!" Ia mendelik pada Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau darimana sih? Mengagetkan saja."

"Ini," Sasuke mengulurkan selembar tiket ke Konoha. "Jam keberangkatan pukul sembilan empat puluh lima menit." Pemuda itu melirik arlojinya sejenak. "Sebentar lagi."

Naruko menerima tiket itu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah karena malu sudah berpikiran terlalu jelek tentang pemuda itu. "Err ... terima kasih."

Tepat setelah ia berkata seperti itu, pengumuman yang menyatakan kereta dari Ame ke Konoha sudah tiba terdengar. Naruko berdiri, sedikit kebingungan hendak mengatakan apa lagi. "Terima kasih atas semuanya. Maaf merepotkanmu, Teme. Dan sampaikan terima kasihku pada bibi Mikoto." Naruko membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Jaa!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam sampai Naruko menjauh. Setelah memastikan Naruko masuk ke dalam kereta, pemuda itu berbalik dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, Sasuke!"

Pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu menghentikan sepedanya, kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda kesopanan. "Paman."

Jiraiya mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri di depan kios buku loak miliknya, mengangsurkan plastik berisi beberapa buku tentang kedokteran. "Ini buku yang kaucari."

Sasuke menerima buku itu. "Terima kasih, Paman Jiraiya."

Jiraiya terkekeh. Ditatapnya pemuda yang kini memasukkan buku-buku itu ke ranselnya lekat. Rasa bangga dan haru memenuhi relung hatinya. Dengan latar belakangnya yang penuh masalah, ia sama sekali tak menyangka Sasuke mampu kuliah dengan beasiswa penuh seperti sekarang. Karena itu, ia akan membantu anak itu semampunya. "Kenapa kau tidak mampir tadi pagi?"

Sasuke menatap Jiraiya. Lelaki tua itu adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang sangat dihormatinya. "Tadi ... aku mengantar seseorang yang mengalami kecelakaan."

"Oh!" Jiraiya agak terkejut mendengarnya. Namun kemudian matanya berkilat, "Cantik? Seorang gadiskah?"

Pemuda itu mendengus kecil. Meski pria paruh baya itu luar biasa bijaksana, namun kemesuman Jiraiya tidak akan pernah berubah. "Biasa saja."

"Hmm, jadi dia seorang gadis yang cantik," Jiraiya memberi tatapan menggoda. "Buddha memberkatimu, Sasu-chan~"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Buddha tidak akan mau mendengarkan doa orang mesum sepertimu," ucapnya sarkatis. Pemuda itu menaiki sepedanya.

Jiraiya tertawa terbahak-bahak, tidak tersinggung sama sekali. Justru reaksi Sasuke yang selalu kelewat serius seperti inilah yang selalu membuatnya suka menggoda pemuda itu. "Ne, ne, kalau begitu, sampaikan salam cintaku untuk ibumu, ya!"

"Dalam mimpimu." Uchiha muda itu mendengus tak suka, lalu mengayuh sepedanya menjauh. "Paman, aku pergi dulu!"

"Ya!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Maafkan Naru." Perkataan itu Naruko ucapkan setelah menjelaskan kenapa ia tidak pulang semalaman. Bukan cerita lengkap tentunya, Naruko hanya bercerita bahwa ia melakukan usaha bunuh diri, namun terselamatkan oleh seseorang yang kemudian mengantarnya pulang.

Kedua orang yang duduk di sofa itu berpandangan, kemudian kembali menatap gadis yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Naru akui Naru berpikiran sempit dan mengabaikan kakak dan ayah. Naru menyesal, Ayah, Kakak."

Namikaze Karin akhirnya beranjak bangun. Didekatinya adiknya yang masih menundukkan kepala itu. "Baka! Kau pikir kita tidak khawatir, hah? Apalagi mendengar ucapanmu barusan—bunuh diri? Apa ayah dan ibu pernah mengajarkan kita untuk berputus asa?" Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Diacak-acaknya rambut Naruko, kemudian memeluk adiknya itu erat.

Naruko tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kakaknya.

"Ehem!" Minato berdeham. Bagaimanapun, tindakan nekat Naruko juga merupakan kesalahannya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kesedihannya sendiri hingga lupa pada anak-anaknya.

Tanpa tahu bahwa mereka bertiga mengalami kesedihan yang sama.

Karin dan Naruko melepas pelukan mereka dan menatap sang ayah.

"Ayah juga minta maaf. Ayah tidak menghiraukan kalian akhir-akhir ini. Ayah berkutat dengan kesedihan sendiri dan mengabaikan kesedihan kalian. Maafkan ayah."

Kedua kakak beradik itu terdiam, tahu betul mereka merasakan hal yang sama. Mengabaikan orang lain dan memikirkan kesedihan diri mereka sendiri. Melupakan kebiasaan mereka untuk saling berbagi dan berbicara seperti ketika sang ibu masih hidup.

"Karena itu ... maukah kalian pindah bersama ayah?" Minato bertanya. "Ayah tahu ini sedikit egois ... karena rumah ini penuh kenangan dengan ibu. Ayah tidak bermaksud melupakannya, hanya saja ... ayah rasa ayah butuh waktu."

Mereka berdua berpandangan, dan Karin-lah yang memutuskan untuk bicara. "Karin setuju. Untuk sementara waktu ... ada baiknya kita tidak tinggal di sini dulu."

Naruko membenarkan dalam hati. Rumah mewah kediaman Namikaze ini serasa penuh ibunya, Kushina. Ia tidak ingin melupakan sang ibu, namun ia rasa ia memang perlu berdamai dengan hatinya. "Naru juga setuju."

Atmosfer yang berangsur-angsur membaik membuat Karin tersenyum ringan. Ia merangkul Naruko. "Jadi, kemana kita akan pindah?"

"Ke Ame," Minato menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi, merasa lebih rileks. "Ayah sekalian ingin mengembangkan bisnis di sana."

Karin mengangguk. Ayahnya adalah salah satu pengusaha yang amat sukses dan terkenal di Jepang, namun bisnis sang ayah baru berjalan di Konoha dan Suna saja. Mungkin ini kesempatan yang baik pula untuk terus melebarkan usaha dan berinvestasi.

"Ke Ame?" Naruko seketika terbayang sosok wanita paruh baya yang memiliki senyuman lembut dan paras cantik. "Oke! Naru setuju!" Gadis itu berkata penuh semangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
